ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archangel
Everblight still dreams of the time when he took wing and spread death like a god; now his longing has been made manifest in the Archangel. His most perfect spawn, the archangel courses through the sky and unleashes gouts of flame across the earth. It scorches the enemies of its master, coming to ground only to feast upon those who defy him. Where the archangel travels, so goes Everblight’s legion—and with it, the future Everblight envisions.Forces of Hordes: Legion of Everblight Command MK3 In a few short years, Everblight has learned more about the crafting of flesh through blight than any dragon on Caen. With each new spawn wrought, he has refined both his vision for his blighted creations and his understanding of their unique physiology. Beasts like the angelius and seraph have informed his knowledge of flight and flame even as their sinuous bodies echo the glory he knew in his draconic form. His successes have only increased his desire to spawn more creations worthy of his great legacy. The dragon first conceived of the archangel while working to consume the essence of Pyromalfic.. But even with the power of his sibling’s athanc added to his own, Everblight lacked the essential matter necessary to realize his vision. It was not until his warlock Kallus procured bones of the defeated Pyromalfic that Everblight saw the means to create his ultimate work.Hordes: Gargantuans Though the bone pieces were few, each served as a powerful reagent in the bloody genesis Everblight intended. The dragon called his consul to him and had her prepare for the spawning. Vayl and her most skilled sorceresses modified her greatest spawning pool and set the wide, deep metal cauldron within a stone basin before the Legion’s temporary mountain stronghold. Vayl herself spent days filling each sigil set into its surface with a mixture containing her own blood, empowered from the athanc shard she bore. Then the sorceresses placed three fragments of Pyromalfic’s skeleton in the center of the occult basin and filled it to the brim with the blood and carcasses of their victims. When all was ready, Everblight called his avatar and messiah, Thagrosh, to the pool along with Kallus and Absylonia to perform the ritual that would push them to new limits in the service of their master. The dragon spoke through Thagrosh in the language of Morrdh. As his intonation reached its climax, the three warlocks drew their own blood and added the concentrated essence of Everblight into the churning pit. A geyser of gore marked the birth of the first archangels. The air rippled with a black sheen, like the lights of the northern sky tainted with unwholesome energy. The beasts hurtled skyward, gouts of raw blight trailing behind them as a dark radiance. They shrieked in exultation—an echo of the savage joy Everblight felt as he watched them emerge. The archangels are not merely products of the dragon’s vanity. He knows others of Toruk’s progeny might again seek his destruction, fearful of his glory; the archangels are among the greatest of the weapons by which he might defeat them. The forms of these new creations possess speed, size, and unquestionable lethality. For now, the archangels hunt at the vanguard of the dragon’s legion, unnaturally predatory and fearsomely quick. Like all the dragon’s spawn, they see without eyes and sightlessly scour the earth before dropping from the sky to roast their stunned prey alive.The appearance of the archangels markrf a new zenith of Everblight’s rise, a reminder of the conflicts among the dragons which have threatened to reshape the face of Caen. References Category:Legion of Everblight Category:Hordes Category:Gargantuan Category:Warbeast